This invention relates generally to ostomy appliances, and more particularly to easily releasable attachment of waste receiving receptacles to ostomy patients' skin areas.
Present day ostomy receptacles are highly useful; however, they are frequently difficult to remove without creating discomfort and irritation at the site of attachment. This difficulty results from the fact that force is required to free the receptacle from the necessarily strong adhesive bond to the body wall, and tends to substantially stretch and chronically irritate the skin around the stoma site. Also waste spillage can occur during such forceful removal process.